


Ubi Sunt from Jean to Marco and the 104th

by MadJackal55



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem, ubi sunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJackal55/pseuds/MadJackal55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Ubi Sunt poem, a style which according to wikipedia<br/>"Ubi sunt (literally "where are... [they]") is a phrase taken from the Latin Ubi sunt qui ante nos fuerunt?, meaning "Where are those who were before us?" Ubi nunc...? ("Where now?") is a common variant.</p><p>Sometimes interpreted to indicate nostalgia, the ubi sunt motif is actually a meditation on mortality and life's transience."</p><p>so yeah, I wrote it for my creative writing class and this style leant itself beautifully to the snk verse and I thought Jeanmarco.....of course....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ubi Sunt from Jean to Marco and the 104th

Ubi Sunt from Jean to Marco

Where are those who were before us  
Where are the soldiers, friends, and comrades  
Where are you, the only one who believed in me  
Dead, gone, wrecked in wreckage  
Half torn, destroyed, all burned but bones

Who shall go beyond the wall  
Who shall carry on the fight  
Who is left of the 104th  
Not many but me now

No one here can take your place  
No one here can look me in the face  
No one here but these charred bones  
Only a few of our top ranks


End file.
